reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Ross
|image = |aka = |gender = Male |affiliations = Bureau of Investigation; Archer Fordham |status = Deceased |birth = 1854|death = 1914 (Aged 60) |family = Phillip Ross - Brother Emily Ross - Wife |weapon = High Power Pistol, Cattleman Revolver, various Shotguns |voice actor = Jim Bentley }} (1854 - 1914) is a major character who serves as the primary antagonist of Red Dead Redemption. Ross is an agent for the early federal law enforcement body, the Bureau of Investigation (BOI), which is now known as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federal_Bureau_of_Investigation#History. is a purveyor of modernism, and plays a strong role in both the narratives and themes of Red Dead Redemption. Ross, although older than Marston, chooses to ride in automobiles and use automatic weapons. Through dialogue, Ross advocates federalism and acknowledges the hypocrisy of his methods as necessary. Ross is portrayed as indifferent and sometimes even jubilant when at his most inequitable. Red Dead Redemption Edgar Ross is the main antagonist in Red Dead Redemtion. Mission Appearances *Exodus in America (Boss) *The Gates of El Presidio *Bear One Another's Burdens (Boss) *Great Men Are Not Always Wise (Boss) *And You Will Know The Truth (Boss) *And The Truth Will Set You Free (Boss) *The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed *Remember My Family (Killed) Trivia *Ross, when killed and looted, will have around $400 on his body. *Ross has a minimal Irish accent. *When the player duels Ross, he will carry one of several other lower-tier handguns. *The character of Edgar Ross reinforces the narrative themes of government encroachment, federalism, situational hypocrisy, modernism, and technological advancement. *Edgar Ross works for a new federal agency that exercises ambiguous legal authority. Although not explicitly named, the organization reflects the early Federal Bureau. *The name "Edgar" may be a homage to the founder of the real world Federal Bureau; J. Edgar Hoover *His body might float away in the river if a powerful gun is used, not allowing players to loot the corpse, but looking very dramatic in the process. *If the player disarms Ross, the duel is lost. *Ross seems to have gotten all the credit because in the 1914 newspaper, it does not even mention Archer Fordham, suggesting Fordham may have not become famous, well known or didn't want credit. This may have saved his life though as Jack Marston didn't come after him. *His appearance is similar to Agent Saunders in the Alfred Hitchcock movie Shadow of a Doubt. Gallery Agent Edgar Ross.jpg|Ross wielding his High Power Pistol rdr_ross.JPG|Ross, satisfied with John's death IMG_0268.jpg|Edgar Ross when he was 60, Quotes "Actions have consequences Mr. Marston! You can't just buy a few chickens and expect it to go away. You can't erase the past John! But we can." "Your wife sends her regards..." "Come on Archer, lets go find somebody else we can annoy." "The government and the army are both part on the law. But I have authority over both." "Look on the bright side, when this is over you'll probably get a medal, I know I shall" Category:Duelists Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Ross Family Category:Antagonists